Beef
Beef is the 19th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Huh What? What? Let's go, nigga (where you at, wheezy?) You liable to catch me speedin' up the six, or beatin' up a chick Or standin' over a stove, sweatin', heatin' up a brick And we keep the hustlin' slick, and got clips like bananas We twist the bandanas, and spit at niggas with cannons We ran in habitats with masks and plastic gats Stormin' through the house, screamin', "where's this bastard's crack?!!" I flash the mack in front of your gal and make her tell Like, "slut! where's the yay, or I'ma pop one in your grill!" It's lil wayne, nigga - blast and bang triggas Pay with my change, then I'm gon' have to bang niggas I bag the caine quicker, and sprinkle like rain, nigga Flood the av quick with the quarters and halves, nigga If you out, you can find me on the street with the work If it's a drought, you can find me on the street with the work Never slip - I empty half a clip deep in your shirt And put your whole clique deep in the dirt Smell me? (lil wayne) Who wan' beef with 'em? Who wan' creep with 'em? And when it comes down to guns, nigga, I sleep with 'em See, we can sweep with 'em 'cause it get deep with 'em And when it comes down to drugs, I'm on the streets with 'em wayne I'm the youngest hot boy on the field with heaters Let my nine-millimeters kill your peoples Bust up in your house and put the gun to lil' renita Give me the yay, or else I'ma put her in her sneakers Wow (wow, wow) you can catch me in all black with no smile Me, turk, g'z and ouch - chicka-pow! How come these niggaz keep burnin the world And why the hell this nigga weezy keep firmin your girl? Turnin the wheel on the orange and teal, bentley drop Then I'ma put that up and hop in the van and hit your block Tell your mom to get the cops cause y'all gon' need 'em When you see them bullets that my glock pop, y'all gon' eat 'em See this for all my niggaz in the pen, I hope for freedom And this for all my niggaz buyin bricks, I got 'em cheaper Keep a nigga quiet as a mouse when I come Wayne #1 hot boy, hot as the sun - ya smell me? Hook wayne Nasty case, nigga run up in your crib, crash the place Blast the face, automatic attach to waist You bastards play? then it get awful and bad There will be no more walkin for dad, and it's off with your head A nigga either gon' get it right, or they get it at night And when they spit it, lick his ass twice like 20 damn dice Henny and ice is what I prefer but light on the rocks I pack them clips tight on them glocks and light up your blocks And if there's, coke involved then your throat's involved I get the toaster and roll up and smoke most of y'all Me and my nigga super sosa, run up in your crib While your grandma watchin oprah, jag her up and rope her If you (?) chances slim like ethiopia If you want drugs, I got more flavors than fruitopia Recognize it's real and nuttin udder than that Cause one from the mac'll have blood coverin your back, ha? - 2x